När jag blundar
|year = 2012|semiplace = 12th|semipoints = 41|previous = Da Da Dam|next = Marry Me}} När jag blundar was the Finnish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku performed by Pernilla Karlsson. It was performed 9th in the first semifinal following Belgium and preceding Israel. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place with 41 points, missing out on the final. Lyrics Swedish= Tätt intill, doften av oss två Vända sig om, samma skjorta i blå Doften jag känner vore inget utan dig Som en sjö utan vatten, som en lykta utan ljus Ett liv utan färger – det är inte du Nå'n man ser då man blundar, som en ängel framför Nå'n som hjälper en att flyga då man glömt hur man gör Kär utan känslor eller skratta utan ljud Ett liv utan färger – det är inte du Nå'n som glömt alla bekymmer, en kvinna med mod Nå'n som fattar vad man säger fast man talar utan ord Sätt dig ner, vi håller din hand Berätta vem du är, vi finns för varann Alla minnen vore inget utan dig Som en sjö utan vatten, som en lykta utan ljus Ett liv utan färger – det är inte du Nå'n man ser då man blundar, som en ängel framför Nå'n som hjälper en att flyga då man glömt hur man gör Kär utan känslor eller skratta utan ljud Ett liv utan färger – det är inte du Nå'n som glömt alla bekymmer, en kvinna med mod Nå'n som fattar vad man säger fast man talar utan ord Som en sjö utan vatten, som en lykta utan ljus Ett liv utan färger – det är inte du Nå'n man ser då man blundar, som en ängel framför Nå'n som hjälper en att flyga då man glömt hur man gör Kär utan känslor eller skratta utan ljud Ett liv utan färger – det är inte du Nå'n som glömt alla bekymmer, en kvinna med mod Nå'n som fattar vad man säger fast man talar utan ordhttp://diggiloo.net/?2012fi Translation by Emil Jaquèche, Dragan Cooler, Johan Svanberg. |-| Translation= Close together, the scent of the two of us I turn around, the same shirt in blue This scent I feel would be nothing without you As a lake without water, as a lamp without light A life without colours – that's not you Someone you see when you close your eyes, like an angel before you Someone who helps you to fly when you've forgotten how to In love without emotion or laughing without sound A life without colours – that's not you Someone who has forgotten all worries, a woman with courage Someone who gets what you say even if you speak without words Have a seat, we'll hold your hand Tell us who you are, we are here for each other All memories would be nothing without you As a lake without water, as a lamp without light A life without colours – that's not you Someone you see when you close your eyes, like an angel before you Someone who helps you to fly when you've forgotten how to In love without emotion or laughing without sound A life without colours – that's not you Someone who has forgotten all worries, a woman with courage Someone who gets what you say even if you speak without words As a lake without water, as a lamp without light A life without colours – that's not you Someone you see when you close your eyes, like an angel before you Someone who helps you to fly when you've forgotten how to In love without emotion or laughing without sound A life without colours – that's not you Someone who has forgotten all worries, a woman with courage Someone who gets what you say even if you speak without words Videos Category:Finland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2012 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers